Doctor Daddy
by TheMightyGhost
Summary: Robin Wren is your typical 15 year old girl-apart from the fact that her dad's a Time Lord, she's got her own TARDIS, and Davros wants her dead. How will the 11th Doctor cope with his troublesome teenage daughter?
1. Help Wanted

**Daddy Doctor**

**Chapter One- Help Wanted**

Even in the Darkest days of Planet Earth, we always had hope. The Doctor. He would arrive in his blue box like a Guardian Angel and save us from death.

We need the Doctor. The world needs him. I need him.

You must think we're silly, handing over our fates to the travelling Time Lord, but he's the only one who can save us!

Also, he's my dad.

I was born in the year 1996, to a beautiful (now deceased) human called Angelica. Wren. My dad, at that time, was in his eighth form. They decided to call me Robin...Robin Andromeda Wren...

Mother died when I was five, but dad took me to live at my aunt's. My dad left, to fight in the Time War, and I didn't see him until 2005, when I was nine.

He was in his ninth form, and with Rose Tyler, a 19 year old girl from London. I didn't really care for her, but I knew dad cared for her. We travelled to Ancient Rome together, but things took a turn for the worst when I signed Rose up to be a gladiator.

Hey, I thought it was funny at the time!

Dad didn't feel the same, so he took me home. He did, however, leave me a little gift, in the form of coral from the TARDIS.

"You'll be able to grow your own TARDIS at an accelerated rate." He left then.

I grew my own TARDIS in my aunt's garden, which was a bit of a stupid idea, because my aunt noticed it, and tried to destroy the foreign body. It's hidden right now in my wardrobe, growing and growing.

It was 2008, and I was 12, and about to start secondary. On that fateful day the cybermen (who were the ghosts) tried to kill me. Nice. Dad, in his tenth form, came in his own TARDIS, saved the world, but lost Rose.

Oh well.

Later, after he had dealt with another matter, he came to see me at my aunt's house. He looked like a lost puppy, and cried a little when I showed him my picture of Rose trying to fend off a gladiator.

"How's the TARDIS growing?" he asked me.

"It's getting fairly big now...I had to hide it in my big wardrobe, because Aunt Shelby thought it was some rare disease on one of her plants."

He laughed, and left soon afterwards. I only saw him once after that, when he was about to die (well, regenerate).

He was shaking and sweating, and I knew he was about to change. The year was 2009, and I had just come back from a New Year's Eve party. Also, I was a bit tipsy from some alcohol I stole.

I pushed him back into his TARDIS, to regenerate in the safety of his beloved blue box. I shed a tear as I waved goodbye.

It's currently 2011, and the world needs the Doctor again. The evil mastermind Davros has survived death again, and this time, he's out for revenge.

And that revenge just happens to involve me.

**Sorry it's a bit long; this is sort of an introduction to the character. **


	2. A Brand New Box

**Chapter Two- A Brand New Box**

I scrub my face roughly with the flannel, trying to remove the face paint. My school's been doing a production of _The Rocky Horror Show_ and I was Magenta. Needless to say, I think I rocked that role.

I look at my smiling face in the mirror, and falter. The only imperfect thing about the show was that dad wasn't there to watch. I know he's still out there, because I can sense him.

"Robin! Dinner!" Aunt Shelby calls from downstairs.

"Coming! One minute!" I wash the sink around, and chuck the flannel in the dirty washing basket, before skipping down the stairs.

As I wolf down my dinner of chips, peas and fish fingers, I watch the news. My heart literally stops at the headlines.

"_There was chaos today in Central London when there was an explosion, which killed all the Members of Parliament in the Houses of Parliament." _

"..Holy..." I drop my fork, and look at my aunt fearfully. She looks back with tears in her eyes. Either the terrorists did the deed...or something else entirely.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so hungry, maybe I'll go upstairs." I put my plate to one side, and run upstairs. My heart is pounding (yes, I only have ONE heart). I close my door, and lean against it, my eyes shut.

I open them. There's a faint humming sound coming from my wardrobe. The humming grows louder as I approach. Something brushes against my sub-conscious, and I squeal loudly.

"Are you alright up there?" My aunt yells up.

"Yeah," I reply, before biting down on my lip, and opening the wardrobe door.

Blinding white light pours out, and I fall back, my eyes clamped shut. The humming is the only sound I can hear, it's in my head both inside and out.

_Robin. _A voice whispers, _Come to me, Robin. Come to me so we can defend the Earth! _I open my eyes, and squint. The light fades away, to reveal a white rectangular box roughly the same size and shape as my dad's TARDIS. Then it dawns on me...

"You're my TARDIS!" I run my hands down my face in disbelief. It's real! I have a TARDIS!

_Well, technically, you're MY Time Lord! _The TARDIS says in my head. I can't stop grinning, even after the terrible events of the day.

"Well, actually, half Time-Lord, but that doesn't matter." I dismiss that matter, and bound over to the living machine. I brush my hands down the sides, excitement bubbling up from within.

_Click and you shall see within! _I click my fingers, and the doors open. I nearly faint with excitement. I take a deep breath, and enter.

I gasp. It looks strangely similar to my dad's secondary console room (which he showed me a picture of). The walls are a wood colour, with a scanning screen on one wall, and decored with circular panels. The console itself is a browny woody colour with a small time rotor (central column) and wooden rails around certain parts of the small platform it stands on. There are four Roman looking columns in each corner, and a small door leading off into other areas of the TARDIS. I look back at the white door behind me, and smile.

I can feel the TARDIS humming still as I rush to the console, and turn on the scanner. I look at my bedroom, covered with clothes and paper, and grin.

_Wanna go for a test drive? _My TARDIS asks.

"Hell yeah!" I push down a lever, and we're off!

**Here's a link to a picture of the secondary console room, which was used by the fourth doctor for a very short space of time. I based Robin's console room on it. . Sorry about the lack of detail at the beginning, the main aim of this chapter was to get introduced to Robin's TARDIS. The Doctor will most likely be in the next chapter, and Davros will be appearing soon!**


	3. A Date with Davros

**Chapter Three- A Date with Davros**

"Where are we going?" I yell loudly over the noise of the TARDIS. The time rotor is rising and falling, and I flick a few switches. The TARDIS lurches, and sends me flying past the wooden rails that are supposed to save me from nearly breaking my neck.

_Sorry about that. _My TARDIS says in my head. I rub my arms and legs, then realise that we've stopped.

Excitement bubbles up within me, but I'm sensible enough to look at the scanner first. My jaw drops in horror. In the very centre of the screen, glaring at us in anger is the grey skinned, blue eye in the forehead scientist and creator of the Daleks, Davros.

"What the hell is wrong with you TARDIS?" I bellow in my fright. "Do you want me to die?"

_You idiot, _the TARDIS scowls, _He can't get to you in here._

I mentally smack myself. Duh, I AM in a TARDIS! I examine Davros in the safety of my TARDIS, looking at his head brace, his dalek chair, and his cool metallic hand. I must admit, I've always wanted to have a go in his chair.

"Show yourself, Doctor!" I frown at Davros as he speaks, his voice being heard by me due to some concealed speakers. Coolio! Even in my fear at being near the sadistic, crazed inventor, I'm still pretty excited about having my own TARDIS!

"Come and face me Doctor, or are you a coward?" Davros sneers and I suddenly realise what my TARDIS has done. It's taken on the appearance on the blue police box.

I gulp, and decide to face Davros. I don't actually see any daleks on the scanner, but maybe they're in the shadows? I walk over to the white doors.

_Wait! _I look back at the console.

"What?"

There's a weird humming sound coming from the console, and I rush over. I look around until I spot-

"A key!" I grab the key, and smile at the console. "Thank you!"

The TARDIS chuckles. _Well, you won't be able to get back in without one. But do remember Robin, pull to open! _

I step outside of the blue doors, and they shut automatically behind me. I face Davros, my hands trembling and sweaty. He faces me with his sagging face, and I back against the door.

"Have you stolen your father's TARDIS, Miss Wren?" Davros murmurs quietly, his voice hoarse and croaky.

I tentatively shake my head, and look around the dark room. No daleks, as far as I can see.

Davros moves forwards. My breath catches in my throat, and my hand clenches tightly to the key.

"Why are you here?" he asks, stopping not a foot away. I can smell his stench, and I make a face, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Actually," I lick my dry lips, "I have no idea why I'm here."

This takes Davros by surprise, because his chair moves back. I smirk slightly, feeling a bit cocky, and continue, "Well, you see, my TARDIS brought me here on my first trip, and decided to meet you. I've no idea why...and I've no idea why my TARDIS would disguise itself as my dad's TARDIS."

Davros moves forward again. "Your TARDIS?" He asks. I nod smugly. "Then your...the Doctor isn't here?" I nod again. "You are all alone and defenceless?" I roll my eyes.

"Got any more questions, Davros?" I cross my arms. "Because I'm tired of your yapping."

I turn my back on him and put the key into the lock. Before I can turn the key, something hard hits me in the back, and I black out.

**Sorry about the lousiness of the chapter, people! But at least Davros is in it! Anyway, I promise better for the next chapter!**


	4. Where's my TARDIS?

**Chapter Four- Where's my TARDIS? **

I blink, my head throbbing. I taste iron in my mouth, and spit out a glob of blood. I sit up, and instantly regret it. I reel over on my side and retch. "Urrrrggghh," is the only thing I'm able to say at this point in time.

"So you've woken up, child of the Doctor." I shudder at Davros' voice, and I look up to see him looming above me.

I glare at him. "I'm not a child I'm fifteen years old!"

Davros sits back smugly. "As I said before, _child_ of the Doctor." He moves away towards a control desk of some sort. I wince and try to get to my feet. I look around for my troublesome TARDIS. It's not there.

I panic. I mean, I really panic. I start to shake and I scream. Really loudly. I don't think Davros was expecting that. And then I start to cry. I bash my fists to the ground and wail that life is so cruel, and why should I die, and where's my TARDIS. Davros just looks at me like I'm a freak of nature (which I most probably am).

Something brushes against my sub-conscious, and I stop my sobbing. _You are an arse. _I feel my face heat up, and slap myself. _You are the biggest idiot in the world at times, Robin. _

"Sorry." I start to smirk slightly. "It was funny, though, wasn't it?"

_Oh, I'm not denying that. _The TARDIS laughs. _And I bet Davros got a shock. _

Davros looks at me and I give him a little wave. "Sorry." I mumble. "It was my hormones playing up, you know, time of the month and everything..." Davros doesn't say anything, just goes back to his control panel, turning his old back on me. Rude sod.

I look around again, thinking that I missed the sight of the blue box. I still don't see it. All that I can see is the dark walls, control panels similar to the one Davros is working at, and a tall grey column.

A tall grey column.

"Oh yeah." It dawns on me. I forgot that the TARDIS could change its appearance. "Awesome!"

I turn back to Davros and freeze. He smirks at me.

"I bet you didn't expect to see my creations, did you?"

I back away towards my TARDIS, my eyes focused on the two daleks flanking Davros. _Get in here now! _My TARDIS begs.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you hadn't brought us here!" I snarl back. The daleks advance, their eye pieces focused on me intently. Davros laughs nefariously.

_It wasn't my fault! _The TARDIS insists.

I snort in disbelief. "Well, if it's not your fault, then why are we here?"

"Because of me." I look around and my jaw drops.

"You!" I gasp, clenching my fists.

The man smiles and nods his head. "Yes, me." He pulls out a device from his pocket, and aims it at me. "And you better move before I kill you."

He shoots.

**It's a bit slow going at the moment, but we'll be meeting the Doctor very soon. Who's the man? Why did the TARDIS bring Robin to Davros? What's Davros up to? Where are they? So many questions, which may be answered in the next chapter. Feel free to review! **


	5. Mysterious Circumstances

**Chapter Five- Mysterious Circumstances**

The beam of energy shoots past my head at an immense speed, right towards Davros' chest. I strain my neck to look back, and see the two daleks spinning wildly, out of control. Davros' head is down. I think he's dead.

I think about cheering for joy, but then again Davros might not be dead, and the daleks might kill me at any moment. Best play it safe by staying calm, cool, and collected.

That doesn't stop me screaming when the Master grabs me.

"Stop screaming in my ear!" he roars angrily, clamping a gloved hand across my mouth. He drags me into my TARDIS (I don't know how he got in) and shuts the door.

I lean against the white door, and watch in confusion as the Master plugs in the device and opens the scanner. "What are you-" He shushes me, and I shoot him my most evil glare.

The Master takes off his cape and flings it on the ground. He cracks his knuckles, stretches, then pulls and twists a few devices on the console. The TARDIS begins to take off, the time rotor rising and falling, with the familiar TARDIS sound.

"What are you-" I try to ask again, but he waves a hand at me to shut me up. I stand up, and walk slowly over to the console. I check our co-ordinates. I frown. "What are you-"

"Be quiet!" he snaps, dragging out a chair from somewhere and sitting down on it. I cross my arms, and try again. He answers the same.

"NO!" I snarl angrily. "You be quiet and listen to me!" he looks surprised. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TARDIS AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME TO..." I look down at the co-ordinates. "Where the hell are we going?"

The Master rolls his eyes and stands up. "Oh wee little Robin." He imitates a bad Scottish accent. "We're going somewhere nice, where I can kick you out and take your TARDIS."

I launch myself at him. "You complete," I kick his groin, "Utter." I punch his stomach. "Asshole." I give him a good karate kick, which leads to him falling over onto his back.

The Master looks at me with puppy eyes, but I snarl in anger, and kick him again. He whimpers, and backs away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Never touch my TARDIS again, you worthless piece of crap." I spit on his face, and turn to the console. I'm so angry that I accidentally slam down the wrong lever, which sends the TARDIS spinning out of control, and leaves the two of us flying through the room.

We bash heads, and I feel as though my brain is seeping out. I retch, everything spinning in my dizziness, and grab the wooden rail for dear life. The TARDIS groans and moans and sparks fly off the console and hit me.

I trip over, and retch again. "Bollocks." I mumble. I stand up, and try to swallow down the rising vomit in my throat. I look at the Master, whose face is pale. "Do something!" I manage to croak.

He shoots me a dirty look. "Ah but mademoiselle Robin, you forbade me to touch your TARDIS." His eyes sparkle sadistically.

I roar loudly, bursting my own ear drums. "DO SOMETHING NOW OR I'LL

SMACK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE FOR THREE HUNDRED YEARS!"

This gives the Master the courage to go up to the sparking console, and do some Time Lord trickery stuff. I don't really watch, I'm too busy dry heaving.

The TARDIS lands none too shabbily, and I lean against the wall and sigh heavily. I lick my dry lips nervously, looking at the brooding Master. He glances at me for a moment, before turning on the scanner. I look out.

"Where the heck are we?" I squint to see what lies outside.

The Master ignores me, and walks towards the door, picking his cape off the ground. He swirls it around his shoulders, and gives me a curt wave. "So long fair maiden." He grabs the door handle and opens it. "It's been a pleasure, but I must find my old TARDIS on this God-forsaken planet." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" I skid past the console and face him. "I still don't understand."

The Master sighs impatiently. "What don't you understand?"

"Well, why my TARDIS went to Davros...and why you're still alive!" I cross my arms, and stealthily block the door.

The Master sighs again. "Fine." He beckons me over to the console. I follow suspiciously. "You see this TARDIS?" I nod, not amused. "This TARDIS was grown from a special coral, yes?" I nod again, biting back my impatience. The Master smirks. "The coral came from my TARDIS!"

**What a weird turn of events! The Doctor gave Robin coral from the Master's TARDIS...or maybe something else happened...stayed tuned folks!**


	6. A TARDIS Built for Two

Chapter Six- A TARDIS built for two

I stare at the Master. My mind is whirling away, trying to process the fact that my TARDIS grew from the coral of the Master's. "What..." I murmur, collapsing against the white doors and frown. "How?"

The Master sighs loudly, and begins to tap his foot against the floor impatiently. "It's a long story..."

I shrug. "So? You're not leaving this TARDIS until you tell me the full story." I arch my eyebrows at him, and he shoots me a glare before leaning against a wooden rail.

"It all started when I fell into the Eye of Harmony on your father's TARDIS. When I was trapped in that damnable hell hole, your father tracked down my TARDIS and for some reason, took a coral from it." The Master shrugs, his gaze lowered to the floor. I purse my lips, wondering why my dad would do such a thing.

The Master coughs slightly, then continues. " The Time Lords resurrected me to participate in the Time War. However, when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform-"

"What's that?" I interrupt. My face reddens as the Master gives an impatient sigh.

"Can I just finish the story, madam?" he growls. I nod quickly, and he goes on, " I fled to the End of the Universe, and disguised myself as human." His face turns sour. "Then the Doctor and his precious companions turned up, and everything changed." He folds his arms and shakes his head.

Questions are buzzing around my head, but I'm not sure how to break the sudden silence. I clear my throat, and murmur, "When Gallifrey was about to destroy the Earth..." The Master looks up at me. "And you went with the rest of the Time Lords...how come your back?"

The Master gives a short laugh. I frown. The TARDIS gives out a loud moan, and we both look at the console curiously.

_Sorry, indigestion. _My TARDIS says. I roll my eyes.

The Master stretches out his arms. I flush. "To be honest, wee Robin, I'm not sure. One day I just woke up in a dark room, and heard Davros and you talking." He shrugs again. "That's probably why your TARDIS came to Davros-because of me."

I sit down on the ground. It somehow all makes sense, well, sort of. I look up at the Master, who looks down at me with a smug expression. I launch myself to my feet, fly past the Master, and activate the scanner. The scanner shows that we're in a forest, which looks similar to Earth.

"Is this another planet?" I ask, looking at the Master. He pretends to zip up his lips. I sigh and race towards the door. He pushes me out of the way, and I fall to the floor, landing on my back. A single "oww" escapes my lips.

The Master looms over me, shaking his head. "Don't be so hasty to leave the confines of your TARDIS, mademoiselle Robin." He holds out a hand, and hoists me back onto my feet. "There are many dangers, both on Earth and on other planets."

I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah...but...where are we?" I glance at the scanner again, and study the trees. Normal looking trees. I look back at the Master. His eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Your father isn't the only one who likes the company of human." He murmurs cryptically. "We're on Earth, Robin. The same day you left in your TARDIS, to be exact."

I frown. "Why are we here?"

The Master smirks ever so slightly. "So I can visit my son."

**Apologies for the delay in this chapter. What more surprises does the Master have in store?**


	7. Young Master and Old Doctor

Chapter Seven-Young Master and Old Doctor

"You have a son?" My mouth is wide in shock. It has never occurred to me that the Master would father a child, much less with a human.

The Master ignores me, his eyes focused on a phone in his hands. I frown, not knowing where he got it from. He finishes pushing in some numbers, and presses the phone to his ear.

My heart does a flip when the Master drawls, "Greetings Doctor. I trust you are well. I have a little...gift for you in the forest. " He ends the call, and looks at me smugly. "There, I can finally be rid of your meddling little queries." He walks towards the white doors, but I cross my arms and plant my feet solidly onto the ground.

"Why are you really here?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"God, always full of questions. Exactly like the Doctor's daughter, I dare say." He grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me to the side.

"Hey!" I yell, and try to stop him as he flings the doors open wide. My eyes scrunch up as sunlight pours in.

When the sun has gone behind a cloud, I look out and see the Master already running past the trees. "Bollocks." I pull a face, and, making sure I have the TARDIS key, step outside.

The doors stop behind me, and I look back at the TARDIS. It's disguised as an oak tree. "Nice one, TARDIS." I smile, then turn and race after the Master.

_Be careful, Robin. _My TARDIS murmurs in concern. I feel touched that the TARDIS cares for me. I jump over some roots, and leave the forest. I stop and stare.

Before me is an old, majestic, grand manor house. I'm on the edge of a massive green, where two men and one boy about my age are playing croquet. As I watch, they all look up and wave at me. My eyes linger on the man with dark, long hair, a slightly large chin and dressed in a brown tweed jacket with a bowtie. I know instantly that this is my father, the Doctor.

"Christ, what the heck is he wearing?" I hold back a giggle, and tentatively step forwards. My TARDIS whispers for me to be careful and I take a deep breath.

When I'm no more than five feet away, the Master grins wolfishly and says, "Ah, now our little reunion is complete." I shoot him a deathly glare, and his grin fades. I'm in no mood to be trifled with.

The Doctor looks at me with piercing blue eyes, but says nothing. He then looks over towards the forest. I look at the boy next to the Master, and feel my face redden slightly. His dark eyes look at me curiously.

Finally, I can bear the silence no longer, and say, "Why exactly are we all here?" The three look at me.

I try not to squirm under their scrutiny, and I focus on the blue box parked by the front door of the manor.

"Robin." I look back at the Doctor, whose eyes are full of concern. "We're all here because of Davros."

I nod slightly, and murmur, "Wait...I thought..." I look at the Master. "Didn't you kill him?"

The Master shakes his head. "No, just stunned him for a while. But he'll be back-"

"I'll be back." I look at the Master's son and burst out laughing at the tone of his voice. He starts to laugh as well. Our guffaws fade away, then as we catch each other's eye, we burst into more hysteria.

Tears of laughter course down my face, and I clutch my stomach. I look up, noticing my dad grinning broadly, and the Master looking like an old sour puss.

Finally, I take a deep breath, regain my composure, and ask, "Why are we all together? I mean...to be honest, dad's defeated Davros and the Daleks tons of times...you'd think by now they would have realised...or am I just rambling?"

My dad smiles. "Apparently, and this is basically just a theory, is that Davros is an animated dummy controlled by the Devil guy from that planet of the Ood."  
>I give him a look to show my scepticism. "Davros isn't possessed...he didn't have red eyes-"<p>

"How do you know?" The Master butted in. "You can't SEE his eyes!"

I fold my arms. "He spoke to me in a perfectly normal way." I protest.

Before dad or the Master can argue, I add, "And how come that devil dude from that planet be possessing Davros when he was destroyed." That silences that theory.

"Well." Dad lets that word be absorbed by us before continuing. "Apparently Davros survived, regardless of the fire and explosions-"

"What?" The Master frowns at the Doctor.

"Davros wants to rebuild his Dalek Empire, but he can't do it with a Time Lord-or half Time-Lord-on this planet...or anywhere else for that matter. He's got agents everywhere, tracking us and planning how to kill us before we regenerate-"

"I have a question, quite a big question actually." The Master's son butts in.

We all look at him. "Do we regenerate..." he flushes slightly, "I mean, do me and Robin...regenerate?"

The question sticks in my mind. I've never actually thought about it. I always thought I couldn't. Maybe I can, though...

The Master looks awkwardly at my dad, before looking around. He groans. We all look to where he's looking, and I let out a small gasp. Coming straight towards us, weapon at the ready is-

K-9!

**So now we know Davros wants to rebuild his Dalek Empire, and also have revenge on the Doctor-as said in chapter 1-but in order to succeed, needs to get rid of the Time Lords. I wonder why K-9 showed up. Find out in the next chapter!**

**P.S. Feel free to review, your reviews make my day! Also, sorry about the slight delay in this chapter.**


	8. Tribute to Sarah Jane

**Chapter Eight- Tribute to Sarah-Jane**

I grin broadly. The last time I saw K-9, he was helping one of my dad's old companions, Sarah-Jane Smith, fight this strange monster thing. I can't remember exactly what it was, but Sarah-Jane was so nice to me.

"K-9!" I squeal, and I run over to the robotic dog. A moment later I find myself sprawled over on the grass, my left arm slightly burnt and my dad hovering over me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his voice is firm and loud, but tinged with worry.

I look at him unblinkingly, ignoring the burn mark on my left arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Master and his son doing something to K-9. I try to stand up, but my legs turn to jelly, and I feel suddenly light headed. My dad grabs me before I collapse.

"You still haven't answered my question." my dad says a little lower this time.

"What's there to answer?" I woozily reply, "I went to greet K-9 because, well, because I like K-9. He's cool. He saved my life once, you know." I give my dad a knowing look, and he rolls his eyes. I land on my butt hard and giggle childishly. "I heard that if you roll your eyes too often, they fall out."  
>"No they don't!" He folds his arms and sighs.<p>

"How do you know?" I demand. I attempt to stand up, but I use my left arm to push me up, and pain coarses through my arm and into the rest of my body. "Hell's Bells and Buckets of Blood!" I roar, and topple over onto my left side, causing even more agony. I use the two major swear words, which causes the Master to shoot me a half-amused glance.

I open my eyes a fraction to see the Master bashing K-9 with his foot. I lift my head off the ground and bellow, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

My dad winces at the level of my voice. I manage to somehow get onto my feet, albeit in a wobbly, tipsy way, and face the Master. "Stop kicking K-9!"

The Master crosses his arms (I seem to have this affect on people) and retorts, "Oh, would you rather I left him to his own devices and kill you?"

I blink.

The Master smirks. "I didn't think so." He turns back to the robotic dog, but this time, his son interjects.

"Shouldn't we at least try to find out why he shot at Robin?" He glances at me, and I smile gratefully.

The Master groans. "Bloody children, wish they never existed." He stalks off towards the manor house, mumbling all the way.

"Hey, thanks for that." I murmur under my breath, so my dad doesn't hear. My dad bends down over K-9 and pats his head.

"Anytime."

Before he turns away, I grab his arm. "What's your name?" I blurt out, then find my face heating up.

He smirks. "Never got round to formal introductions, did we?" We both smile. "I'm Sam."

I smile. "Hi Sam, I'm Robin."

"Oi, you two, get over here." My dad glances back at us, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.

We crouch down next to the inanimate K-9, and study him in silence as dad tinkers with the robotic dog. I look around, glancing casually at the sulking Master, before frowning. K-9's all on his own; there's no Sarah-Jane or Luke or any of the other kids that hang around with Sarah-Jane.

"Dad." I mutter.

He flaps a hand in my general direction, which is supposed to mean 'Don't interrupt me'. I place my hands on my hips, and cast my eyes around again.

Sam looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks, frowning softly.

I shade my eyes with one hand, and reply, "Why's K-9 on his own?"

I look at Sam, who shrugs and averts his gaze to my dad. I lower my hand reluctantly, and kneel down to look at K-9 closer.

My dad springs back with a loud cheer, and K-9's head lifts us. I look at him uneasily, until he says, "Greetings Mistress."

I look at my dad. He grins broadly, and rubs his hands together excitedly. "Good ol' K-9!"

I smile and pat K-9's head. "What was wrong with him?"

"Correction Mistress. Nothing was wrong with me. I was merely in possession of a different memory bank."

I nod in understanding. "Who gave it to you?"

K-9 tilts his head downwards slightly. "I cannot answer."

My dad bends down next to me, and looks at K-9 intensly. "Where's Sarah-Jane?"

K-9 lowers his head even more. "Mistress sent me with a message."

"In the dodgy memory bank?"

"Affirmative."

Dad stands up, and starts running towards the TARDIS. We chase after him, wondering what's going on. We pass the Master, who follows us. Dad opens up the TARDIS, and the five of us cluster inside.

Dad goes over to his screen on the TARDIS console and puts in the dodgy memory bank disk. We watch curiously as Sarah-Jane appears on the screen, in her attic.

"Doctor, if you're there, watching this, then I've gone somewhere else. K-9 will bring this message directly to you, but the memory bank, as you may have already found out, makes K-9 act differently."

"No kidding." I mutter darkly, making Sam look at me with a hint of amusement.

Sarah-Jane wipes away a tear. "I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for making my life the best. Thank you Doctor." she gives a watery smile, and it suddenly clicks in my head what's going on.

"Robin, if you're there, then I just want to say, you've got the greatest dad anybody could wish for." I glance at dad, who does nothing. "But remember who you are." I blink rapidly.

"So this is goodbye Doctor." Sarah-Jane says solemnly. "I've seen you in four of your forms, and even though you looked different and acted different, you were still the same old funny man who left Gallifrey." She smiles. "Goodbye, Doctor." The screen goes blank.

The silence stretches on for more than a minute. I glance around dad's TARDIS, noting the changes.

"K-9." I jump at the sudden break in silence by my dad. He rolls his eyes at me. "Is Sarah-Jane gone?"

"Affirmative, Master."

I look at my dad sadly. He sighs and rubs his head. He looks at me, and says, "Robin, go to your TARDIS and go to these co-ordinates." He recites a list of co-ordinates, which I remember perfectly. "I'll meet you there with these two."

I prepare to leave his TARDIS when Sam interjects, "Shouldn't somebody go with her?"

Dad looks at Sam for a moment. "I think she can manage by herself." he snaps, and I smirk.

Sam folds his arms stubbornly. "I'll go with her."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" The Master roars angrily, and storms over to Sam. I sigh impatiently.

"Oh, come on, then." I grab Sam by the arm and pull him out of the TARDIS. We break into a fast run, hearing the Master's torrent of swears in our direction.

We dodge past the trees, until we're confronted by the oak tree my TARDIS is disguised as. I click my fingers, and the door swings open, revealing the interior. Before Sam can say anything, I drag him inside and shut the doors.

Setting to work, I sprint over to the console and put in the co-ordinates. I push the lever down, and the TARDIS starts to take off.

I look at Sam staring curiously around the place. He motions towards the other door. Before he can ask, I say, "I don't know what's behind that door yet, I haven't had the chance to look."

The time rotor stops.

The TARDIS jolts wildly, and we're both flung towards the wall. I bash my head, and see stars. I hear a faint ringing.

"What's going on?" Sam gasps.

I struggle over to the scanner, and look at the readings. My skin crawls nervously. I lick my lips. "We're stuck."

**It seems Robin can't help getting into trouble in her TARDIS. Perhaps because the TARDIS is so new. This chapter is dedicated to the late Elizabeth Sladen. R.I.P. **


	9. Stuck In Space

**Chapter Nine- Stuck in Space**

"It's a jolly holiday with Sammy!" I sing for the fifth time. Sam groans and presses the palms of his hands to his ears. We've been in the TARDIS for roughly three hours, though I refuse to crack. The same can't be said for Sam.

"This is just freaking unbelievable, stuck in a bloody shithole." He growls, pacing the console room impatiently.

"Oi!" I snarl back, not in the mood to deal with a foul tempered boy. "Watch your mouth!"

"Or what?" he jeers at me, baring his sparkly white teeth. I shoot him a death glare and murmur darkly under my breath. "What did you say?" he snaps.

I give him a look, and lean against the TARDIS console. I slip and activate the scanner. I look at the screen and do a double take.

"Dad?"

Sam looks up at me, then at the scanner, and gasps, "Dad!" We both hurry over to the wall with the scanner, and look up at the two Time Lords, one beaming and one scowling.

"Why the Hell are we stuck?" Me and Sam ask at the same time. We give each other a smile.

The two of them are in dad's TARDIS, because I can see the interior of the TARDIS. I fold my arms and look at my dad pointedly. His grin fades and he frowns.

Sam yells, "What the hell are you two playing at?"

The Master frowns at his son, and dad asks, "What do you mean?"

Before Sam could blow his top off, I push him away and ask forcefully, "Did you know that we'd get stuck?"

My dad looks away for a moment, before nodding.

"Why?" I cry indignantly.

My dad turns away and whispers something to the Master, who grumbles, but moves out of shot. "Robin, can we talk privately?" Dad whispers, his lips barely moving.

I glance back at Sam, whose looking at me oddly, and I nod. I turn back to Sam, and he nods curtly, before going towards the other door.

"Don't go too far without me!" I cry out, causing Sam to smile. I wait until he's closed the door before I turn back to the scanner. Dad looks at me unwaveringly and I gaze back. "Why the privacy?" I murmur.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. "Robin, Robin." he sighs. "I knew you'd get stuck."

I blink, but say nothing. There must be a reason why.

"I didn't want you to get into this war." he continues, sadness filling his voice.

I blink rapidly. "B...but for how long...I mean..." I take a shuddering breath. "How long will I...we be stuck here?"

My dad looks even more guilty as he says, "I don't honestly know. It could be a day...or an eternity." He adds quickly, "But I did it for you, Robin!"

I feel a tear fall down the side of my cheek, so I turn my face away.

"Robin!" My dad's voice sounds desperate, but I refuse to look at him. "Robin, look at me!"

I snap.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOOK AT A MAN WHO SO CARELESSLY RISKED HIS DAUGHTER STAYING IN SPACE FOREVER JUST SO SHE COULD BE SAFE!" I keep my back to him.

"Robin, please, I'm sorry!" I walk over to the console and push the lever back, tears pouring down my face.

_Don't cry, Robin, _my TARDIS whispers, _I know how you feel, you did the only thing you could have in that situation. _

I wipe my eyes with the cuff of my sleeve. "Doesn't make me feel better, though." I sniff and slump to the ground, gazing at the blank scanner screen.

That's when I hear a bloodcurdling scream.

**A short chapter, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to comment and review! :D**


	10. The TARDIS Way

**Chapter Ten- The TARDIS Way**

Sam was screaming, and I could do nothing.

I bash my fists against the door, willing it to open. Sam screams even louder, almost deafening me. "Sam!" I cry out, fear bubbling through me. "Sam!"

The screaming stops.

I pause, and press my ear to the door. The door's been locked from the other side, so I can't get in. I can't hear anything. "Sam?" I query. No answer. "Sam?" I call out, a little louder. Still no answer. "Sam!" I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I accidentally press down on the handle, and find myself flying through the air.

I land heavily.

I look up. I'm in a corridor, aligned with circular panels and with blue-green fluorescent lighting. The corridor stretches on for about twenty metres, before it turns right. There's a single door on the left side, not two metres away. There's no sign of Sam.

I stand up. "Sam?" I call out again. My voice echoes down the corridor, causing my heart to pound fearfully. I begin walking down the corridor, my shoes hitting the ground loudly.

I stop by the single door, and shudder. There's a red substance splattered across it, and scratch marks were etched across it. "Sam...what's happened to you, Sam?" I whisper.

I place my hand on the door. _Wait. _My TARDIS interrupts. _Be careful. _

"What's happened to Sam?" I growl, wiping away a stray tear. My TARDIS remains silent for a moment. I push the door open, and it swings back towards me. I manage to avoid getting whacked, and slip into the room.

I do a double take.

The room is **massive. **The walls are covered with bookshelves, and filled with books of an assortment of colours. There's a large Victorian-style fireplace opposite the door on the far side, and a blood red carpet and cream coloured sofas and chairs. Three wooden ladders lean against the bookshelves.

I look around. "Sam?" I say. "Are you in here?"

Something falls from the shelf, and I jump three feet into the air. I press my hand to my chest, and breathe deeply. "Just a book." I gasp. "Idiot."

I walk around the room slowly, admiring the grandeur. "I presume this is the library?" I say to nobody in particular.

_Yes. _The TARDIS answers. _Do you like it?_

I frown for a moment. "It's nice, but a bit OTT." I lick my dry lips, and turn back to the door. My heart sinks.

I can hear a howling sound. Like a wolf. Or a werewolf...

"I'm going mad." I grimace, and slap my face. "There aren't werewolves on the TARDIS." Though I still wasn't convinced by my own reasoning. "TARDIS...are there werewolves-"

_I think you'll find that it's better to keep on looking for Sam and not dawdle in one place for too long. _

I gulp. I run out of the library and slam the door shut behind me, hiding away the secrets of the books.

I reach the corner of the corridor. I look down the next part of the corridor. It's darker, with candelabras decorating the sides of the walls, providing the only light. I can make out at least two doors, opposite each other. I can't see the end of the corridor, which unnerves me.

I look at the two doors. "Which one should I try first?" I murmur, hoping the TARDIS would answer. The TARDIS doesn't answer, so I sigh and close my eyes. I start to spin around on the spot, and stop. I open my eyes, facing the right hand side door. "Here goes nothing." I sigh. My hand presses against the door, and I push.

The room is cast in artificial light, which almost blinds me. The room contains an assortment of science equipment, with test tubes and Bunsen burners and chemicals and solutions. There are diagrams on the wall and lab coats, and a large periodic table lit up which covers one whole side of the wall.

"Christ, overdone it much, TARDIS?" I allow myself a small smile.

_Hey, it's the TARDIS way. _

I laugh in delight, my mind brimming with ideas, momentarily forgetting my quest for Sam. I walk across the marble floor, my eyes wide.

I hear a low rumble from somewhere within the room, and I stop. "Hello?" I look around. "Sam, are you there?" I swallow and take a step back. "What's going on? Is this some sort of prank?" I shake my head slightly. "This isn't funny anymore! Stop it Sam! Stop being an-"

"Stop being a what?"

I scream loudly, and run out of the room. I slam the door shut, and close my eyes, realising that it was Sam's voice that had startled me. Had he been in that room?

I open the door a fraction of an inch, and peer inside. I don't see anybody in the room. A shadow falls over me, and I shudder. "Stop it." I hiss, blinking rapidly.

"Stop what?" a teasing voice whispers back.

I turn around and face the jeering Sam. He's covered in a red substance. I glare at him. "You heartless bastard!" I growl.

"I can't believe you thought there were werewolves in the TARDIS." He sneers. "You are such a dunce."

"BASTARD!" I bellow. "You don't play those sort of pranks, you moronic asshole!" I aim a kick at him, and hit my target. He falls back, winded. "Firstly, you lock the door and start screaming for your life, then it turns out you've put fake blood on the floor and acted like a werewolf, and you put grooves in the door of the library!" I kick him again, and he lets out a low moan.

He looks up at my tear stained face, and realisation dawns on his features. He sits up, hugging his knees. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry, Robin. I was just...fed up...and I came up with this great idea...but..."

"But what?" I say, not unkindly.

He looks into my eyes, and I frown. "I didn't put grooves into the library door."

"What?" I kneel down next to him, and brush a strand of hair out of my face. "Then who did?"

Sam looks at me sadly. "I don't know, Robin. I simply don't know."

"I see." I lean against the wall, and rub my head. "Something's not right." I murmur. "Something's happening, and we're the pawns in this whole game."  
>"A good analogy." Sam comments drily. I pretend to smack him, and he laughs. His face drops back into a more serious expression. "I'm really sorry, Robin."<p>

I smile. "I know. I probably would have done the same thing." I grin slightly. "I bet you get your cunning from your dad." We share a laugh.

We stop laughing, and our attention turns to the other door. We both look at each other, and say at the same time, "Let's explore!"

**A longer chapter than before. Thank you Pondera 2.0 for the advice! Who's the culprit of the grooves in the door? Find out next time! Comment and review! xx**


	11. The Oncoming Madness

**Chapter 11- The Oncoming Madness**

"Sam." I look at him, sleeping soundly, his arm still wrapped around me. I nudge him slightly. "Sam, wake up, you dozey head." I smile slightly.

He stirs. His eyes flutter open, and he groans dramatically. "Ah, my head." He winces. "What did I do last night?"

"You mean, what did we do." I say carefully, folding my arms protectively. He looks at me, as if seeing me for the first time, and does a double take.

"What..." he moans loudly, and clamps his palms to his forehead. "Your dad's gonna kill me!" He pushes away the covers of the red bed, and looks at me. He notices that I'm wearing his t-shirt, and he nearly faints. "It was...I'm sorry...Robin..."

I gaze at him with solemn eyes. "We might be stuck here for a long time, Sam." I whisper, suggestively. He looks at me for a moment. My lips twitch, and I burst out laughing. He looks at me, a baffled look on his face.

"You should have seen your face!" I chortle, tears of laughter pouring down my face. "You got so drunk last night on that wine we found, and you were out cold. You wouldn't have been able to do anything even if the Universe was about to end." I wipe away the tears, and add, "It was worth all that effort just to see the look on your face."

Sam pouts, and looks around for his clothes. I smirk, and open the door of the bedroom. "I'll be in the console room." I tell him, still smiling. He gives me a distracted look. "Oh, I had to undress you, because you threw up over your other clothes." He looks at me, horrified.

I turn to leave, but he darts over to me, and grabs my arm. "How long will we be here, Robin?" I avert my gaze, refusing to look into his dark eyes. "Tell me!" He shakes my shoulders, and I grumble inaudibly. "Robin, for God's sake, tell me!"

I finally look at him sadly. "I don't know, Sam. I honestly can't say how long we'll be stuck here. It could be a few more hours, or it could be forever. Who knows." I push his hands off, and leave the room, tears filling my eyes.

The console room is dark when I enter. I walk slowly over to the console, and push down a lever. The lights turn on, and I wince at the sudden increase in light.

_That was an unnecessary prank on Sam, _the TARDIS comments drily. I ignore the TARDIS, and activate the scanner instead. I sigh.

"Nothing but blackness and stars." I turn the scanner off. "I'm gonna go loony if I stay here forever."

_And what's that supposed to mean? _

"Shut up." I retort sharply, my temper flaring bitterly.

_I bet you wish Sam shared the same feelings about you. _

"What the heck are you blabbering on about, you crazed machine?" I snarl. The TARDIS doesn't reply. "How long have we been here?" I demand.

_About two days so far. _

I sigh and rub my head. I hate this. I hate not being able to bask in the glorious sunlight, or wallow in the gentle breeze. "At least on the Starship Voyager they had holodecks to entertain them." I mumble to myself.

Sam enters the console room, and unleashes a loud burp, causing me to dissolve into a fit of giggles. He starts to laugh as well, until we're both hunched on the ground, our sides aching.

As we regain ourselves, Sam says, "My God, we're already potty. Think what we'll be like in a month's time!"

"Or a year!" I grin at the idea of the two of us going off our rocker.

"Or a century!"

"A milennium!" Our faces fall at the prospect of being stuck in the TARDIS for that long. "Look on the bright side," I add. "We'll probably be long dead before then."

Sam gives a smile, but it's fake, and we both know it.

"I wish we could speak to dad." he murmurs, and I see his face flush.

"As do I." He looks at me sharply, and I quickly add, "I mean, I wish I could speak to my dad...we didn't really leave each other on the best of terms."

"Why, what happened?" When I refuse to answer, he persists. "Robin, you might as well tell me. We're not going anywhere anytime soon, are we?"

I look into his eyes, and my heart skips a beat. I lick my lips slowly, then shake my head and start to cry. He looks at me in alarm, and slowly, tentatively, hugs me. "What happened, Robin?" He whispers into my ear. "I'm here for you, Robin. I always will be."

I blink my tears back, and say, "He made us get stuck, so we..._I..._wouldn't get involved with Davros and this conflict. I overreacted-"

"I heard." Sam interrupted softly, and I give a small, shy smile.

"Aye, when you weren't screaming blue bloody death!"

We laugh again, and as we look at each other, we draw closer. And closer. And closer-

"ROBIN!"

We both jump and crack our heads together. We swear at the same time, coincedentally using the exact same swear word, and I look around for the source of the voice. My voice catches in the back of my throat.

"What-How the...How the hell did you get in here?" I manage to splutter out.

He folds his arms. "You really are a dippy, aren't you?" he remarks.

"Dippy?" I frown at that word. "Okay, whatever." I glance at Sam, and notice the astounded look etched across his smooth face.

"How did you enter my TARDIS?" I growl, looking up at him, my dad. "I thought my TARDIS was stuck...Holy-" I cut myself off, horror spreading across my face, "How long have you been here?"

The Doctor looks at me sternly. "I only just arrived. Why?" He narrows his eyes at me suspiciously. I shoot him a glare, and notice the TARDIS door open. My jaw drops.

"Why's there grass...and buildings...and trees...WE'RE FREE!" I skip around the console room, whooping and clapping my hands like a rave dancer. Sam snaps out of his shock, and dances along with me.

"WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!" We cheer, deafening the Doctor.

He frowns at us. "You were only stuck for two days. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

I skid to a halt, and snarl, "It bloody well was. First of all, Sam played the worst prank in the world by pretending he was dying and put fake blood everywhere, secondly, some creature's on the loose in the TARDIS because the door of the library had gouges in it, and thirdly, Sam got pissed out of his brains and vomited over himself, and I had to undress him and put him to bed!" I suck in a lungful of breath, but Sam takes advantage of this pause.

"She's the one who made me believe we'd slept together last night, by lying next to me and making suggestive comments!"

The two of us burst into hysterical laughter, much to the displeasure of the Doctor. I smirk at him, and say, "Now, where the hell are we?" Sam chuckles at my tone of voice.

Dad folds his arms. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Robin." His voice goes dangerously low, but I ignore the threatening tone. "We're in England, about a week after you left. The Master's waiting for us in the nearby cafe." He turns and walks out of the TARDIS.

I gaze at his retreating tweed back with dismay. "This is not gonna end well." I murmur.

Sam looks at me. "Robin." He states, but I ignore him and exit the TARDIS, making sure I have the key with me. He follows me, and watches as I shut the door. The TARDIS has disguised itself as a phone box.

"Robin, we need to talk." Sam says, desperation in his voice. I start to run after my dad, but Sam pushes me to the ground, and cries out, "Will you stop and listen to me for one moment?"

I look away, but nod all the same. I know what he's going to talk about, but I don't want to talk about it.

"Listen, Sam-" I begin, but he interjects.

"No, you listen to me." He hisses, and I flinch at the tone of his voice. "Did you really want to kiss me?" His tone softens drastically, and I frown.

"Of course." I mumble out, stumbling out the words.

His face relaxes, and he helps me up. I brush the grass off me, and look at him shyly. "We...uh...better go." I motion towards my dad, who's watching us. Sam blushes, and begins to run towards him. "Hey!" I call after him, and I begin to run after him, enjoying the wind blowing my hair back.

My dad doesn't say anything all the way to the small cafe where the Master is waiting. I see my dad's TARDIS by the street corner, and smile sadly to myself. Dad opens the cafe door, conviently called_ The Blue Box Cafe_, and holds it open for me. Without looking at him, I take the door, and hold it open for Sam.

"Thank you." he says politely, and gives me a small wink. Dad walks towards the table where the sullen looking Master is sitting, sipping a cup of tea. He looks up and sees us, and his face relaxes into a smile of relief.

"Thank the Time Lords you're alive." He stands up, and pulls his son into a back breaking hug.

"Dad, please, you're embarrassing me." Sam grumbles, but I know he's enjoying this attention. I glance guiltily at my own dad, who sits by the table and does nothing. His eyes are downcast, and I mentally kick myself.

"Keep it together Robin." I whisper to myself. I sit opposite him, and squirm when Sam plonks himself right up to me. "Oi!" I snap, and push him away. He grins slyly, and pulls his tongue out. "Freak." I mutter darkly.

Sam and the Master burst out laughing at my voice, and I roll my eyes and shake my head slightly.

"So." Sam breaks the awkward silence. "What's new?"

"I'm Batman."

The four of us look up. Before us is a man dressed up like Batman. I start to giggle. "So you are." I remark, and fold my arms. "But what does Batman want?" Sam laughs at my voice.

"Batman wants to know what you want to drink and eat." His deep gravelly voice sends me back in hysteria. Sam swiftly follows suit, and 'Batman' is forced to witness two young half Time-Lords thrust themselves back into madness.

Dad and the Master try to ignore us as they order us hot chocolate and a bowl of chips each. As Batman walks away, I wolf whistle, and note, "I like the way you walk! It's very-" Here I look at Sam and we chime together, "Sexual!" We burst out laughing again, my shoulders shaking violently.

Batman turns to face us, and swirls his cape. "Batman approves." I snort loudly, and rest my forehead on the table, and try to regain my breath.

"What is wrong with you two?" The Master asks, but in a kindly manner.

Sam and I exchange amused looks. "Hey, we're mad." I remark, before bursting in laughter yet again.

**What have the Master and the Doctor been up to during their time away from their children? What will become of Batman? Where's Davros? All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter! **


	12. Why Have You Brought Me Here?

**Chapter 12-Why Have You Brought Me Here?**

I look around the cafe, my head spinning. Beside me, Sam's sipping his hot chocolate, whilst the Master and dad are talking quietly. Probably about the two of us. I wonder how much my dad actually saw. At this very thought, I feel my face redden, so I bow my head down and pretend to eat my now cold chips.

Batman walks past, and Sam wolf whistles, causing me to giggle. "Stop it Sam, you're so embarrassing!" I pout in a pretend manner, causing Sam to laugh.

"Honestly..." he shakes his head slightly, and returns to drinking his hot chocolate. My shoulders slump, and I stir a chip moodily into my tepid drink.

"That's disgusting." I look at the Master, who looks back with a contorted face. "You're not seriously going to eat that-" Before he can finish, I pop the chip into my mouth, and give a shrug. The Master looks away, but dad grins.

"I bet it's not as good as fish fingers and custard." I smile at him, and he smiles back.

The four of us fall silent, and I content myself to looking at the various people in the cafe. Batman's serving a hot meal to two teenage girls with acne and a dollop of make-up, whilst another waiter, dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, is at the till, serving a customer with a bad limp. As I admire these aspects of life, the Master gets up, and says, "I need to use the bathroom. Sam, come with me." I watch as Sam gets up and follows his father wordlessly.

I look at dad in bewilderment. "What was that about?" I say softly. Dad looks at the departing pair, before shrugging. I roll my eyes, but give a start when I hear my name. "Who was that?" I gasp. Dad looks at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Somebody said my name!"

Dad folds his arms. "Perhaps your TARDIS?"

I blush. "Oh, right." I look out of the window for a moment, and gasp. "Dad..." I murmur slowly.

Dad sighs. "What now?"

"Look out the window."

"Why?"

"Just look!" I snarl loudly, causing Batman, Captain Jack Sparrow, and the other people to look at me. I ignore them.

Dad looks, and swears under his breath. "I knew I couldn't trust him..."

We stand up at the same time, and leave the cafe, anger seeping from both of us. I'm vaguely aware of the fact that Batman and co are following us, curious about the two men outside.

Dad and I face the Master and Sam. I glare at Sam, trying to show all my anger and hurt, but he refuses to look into my eyes. Dad brings out his sonic screwdriver. "Is that really necessary in this situation?" I bark, my hands on my hips.

He puts the screwdriver back into his pocket. "You sound just like your mother. Always stating the obvious." I let a small smile appear on my face, before looking past Sam and towards Davros. "How did he get here?"

Dad looks at me. "The TARDIS."

"Oh, I get it!" I jump up and down excitedly. "The Master and Sam went into your TARDIS when they were supposed to go to the bathroom, and took it to wherever Davros was, and brought him here...hang on, how could he get into your TARDIS?"

At this, dad shuffles his feet awkwardly. He mutters something inaudible under his breath.

"Dad!" I growl.

His shoulders slump. "I loaned him a TARDIS key."

I stare at him for a moment, perplexed. Why would my dad of all people give a key to his TARDIS to his nemesis? As if reading my thoughts, dad quickly adds, "We had to fight the cybermen, and if I had died, I wanted the Master to release you from your space situation."  
>"When you say it like that, it almost seems okay." I shake my head. "But now Davros is here!"<p>

"Not just me, child of the Doctor." Davros's icy voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge.

"Hey, I told you, don't call me that!" I retort. "I'm not a petty little child you son of a-"

"Robin!" Dad shoots a warning look at me, then gestures to where the TARDIS is parked. My blood boils angrily.

Coming out of the TARDIS, their eyepiece focused on dad and me, are twelve big fat Daleks. Oh bugger.

"Are you freakin' idiots?" I bellow, my voice becoming higher pitched. "Are you outta your freakin' minds?"

"Not quite." the Master snarls, and comes towards me in a threatening manner. I stand my ground, and spit in his face.

"You don't deserve to even have the dignity of living, you scum of the earth." I snarl angrily, my temper building. I find myself shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORONIC JACKASS? DO YOU WANT TO DIE? DO YOU? BECAUSE THEY'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, THEY WOULDN'T CARE LESS!" I breath heavily, and turn my gaze onto the motionless twelve Daleks and Davros. "What are you lot looking at?" I sneer slightly. "Got something to say?" When nobody answers, I conclude, "Well, then do what you want to do, and get out of my sight." I cross my arms and sigh impatiently. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THE MOON TO FALL TO EARTH?"

The daleks start to move around Davros, his grey face looking up at me. I glare at him with pure hatred, and he squirms and goes to say something, but stops himself and goes to the Master. The Master glowers at me, whilst Sam just looks guilty. I look at dad for support, but he's poised and ready, his sonic screwdriver clenched in one hand.

"Robin I think it's best you leave." he says softly but firmly.

"What?" I blurt out, frowning. "Why?"

"Because they will kill you." He looks into my eyes, and I see tears welling up. "Go to your TARDIS." When I don't budge, he shouts, "Now!" I blink rapidly.

"But...but..." I'm lost for words.

The daleks begin to advance on us. Wordlessly, the Master pushes dad to the ground, and brings out a bigger, fatter, newer looking screwdriver. "Laser." he smirks at dad, then kicks his stomach.

"Dad!" I half cry, half sob.

"Robin.." Dad wheezes. "Get out of here! I'll find a solution, I always do!" I bent down next to him and give him a hug. I frown in surprise when he presses a piece of paper into my hand. "Run!"

I run and I run and I run. Behind me I hear people screaming as the daleks kill them, their shrill voices screeching, "Exterminate!" over and over again.

Tears fall freely down my cheeks, and I look for my TARDIS. Dad's note is still clenched tightly in my fists. I reach the TARDIS, and with trembling hands I search for the key within the depths of my pocket.

I hesitantly unlock the door and enter, before breaking down into rattling sobs.

_Robin, the note. _I look at the console and shakily look at the note. I frown.

"It's co-ordinates...to who?"

_To whom, perhaps would be the better grammar, _the TARDIS replies slyly.

I sigh and wipe my tears away. I walk over to the console and push a few buttons and a few levers, and type in the co-ordinates.

"Well, we're about to find out."

I step out of the TARDIS cautiously, acutely aware of the first time I stepped out to face a new world. I'm in a desert, the sand whipping into my face, causing me to squint.

_Go on! _The TARDIS urges, and I reluctantly walk away from the TARDIS, disguised as a Roman column.

"Very desert looking." I comment drily, before turning back to the sand dunes and ferocious wind. I decide to shout first. "Is anybody out there?" No reply. "ANYBODY?" My voice cracks, and I cough loudly. "Stupid daleks." I mutter darkly, annoyed that I yelled so much back on Earth. "Killed my throat."

"Hello?" I stand up straight in surprise. The voice repeats the same phrase twice more, before falling silent.

"Hello.." I say outloud. "I'm here, by the...column." I look around nervously. "I hope I'm not going crazy-"

"You're definately NOT going crazy!" I look around. Standing beside my TARDIS, wearing a green T-shirt, combat trousers and boots, and with tied back blonde hair is a woman of about twenty.

"Who are you?" I ask carefully.

The woman laughs. "I'm Jenny."

**This is an extra long chapter, as I won't be able to update for a few weeks due to going away on holiday. I really am sorry for this inconvinence. Will Jenny help Robin?**


	13. Sisterly Love

**Chapter 13- Sisterly Love**

I look up at Jenny grinning with a childish enthusiasm. "Jenny?" I repeat, as I try to remember where I'd heard her name mentioned before. "Jenny Who?"

Jenny pats the column gently. "Is this your TARDIS, then?" she asks softly, her voice just audible over the brisk desert wind. I nod.

I watch cautiously as she traces her hand down the column in an almost loving way, then turns back to me, and takes my hand. I look at her in shock. She leads me away from the TARDIS and through the sand and the wind. I squint my eyes to protect them from the attacking sand.

"Home sweet Home!" I jump when Jenny speaks for the first time in what felt like hours. I cough to cover up my embarrassment. I train my eyes on the land before us, and examine the half buried brown-grey ship which could carry up to five people. There's a large windscreen and I can just about make out a lot of flashing lights and controls.

Jenny waits for me to stop looking before leading me over. She climbs up the semi-formed sand dune concealing the ship, and scrambles onto the top. I follow, precariously balanced between being blown off and slipping on the ship. I watch Jenny as she lifts up a hatch, and drops inside the ship.

I realise that I have two choices. One, which involves going back to the TARDIS and defying my dad's wishes, or two, go into the ship and find out why dad sent me here. I decide to go for the latter.

"You coming in or what?" Jenny calls from inside, and I quickly jump through the hatch, and land as stealthily as a cat.

I look around the interior. We're in a control room, the equivalent of the TARDIS console room, and I can see the large windscreen and a leather chair in which to sit in whilst flying the ship. An automatic door leads off into other parts of the ship. "Are these like Star Trek doors?" I ask Jenny, then realise that she probably doesn't know what Star Trek is. Before she can answer, I quickly add, "Nevermind."

I watch over to the leather chair, and look out of the windscreen. Sand stretching as far as the eye can see. I can just about detect the sand coloured column my TARDIS is disguised as. "Very clever." I whisper under my breath.

_I thought so, too, _the TARDIS replies with a slight laugh. I smile, then turn back to face Jenny.

I walk away from the chair and pace around Jenny. She stops me, and pushes me into the leather chair. I fall into the chair heavily, and try to collect myself in a more dignified manner.

Jenny looks over me with inscrutable eyes, wandering over every inch. I squirm awkwardly, and say again, "Who are you?"

Jenny folds her arms and looks down at me. "You know who I am, you've already asked that question."

I roll my eyes and sigh impatiently. "Yes, I am aware of that fact, Jenny, but..." I rub my forehead to help me collect my thoughts. "I mean..._what_ are you?"

Jenny smiles. "Female of course."

"No, I mean, I know that, I mean...what species are you? I mean..." I sigh exasperatingly, "You look human, but _are_ you human?"

Jenny shakes her head. "Dad was a Time Lord." She says simply.

"A what...seriously?" I can feel my jaw literally dropping at the news. "You're a Time Lord...Lady?"

Jenny nods vigorously. "Two hearts and everything!" she eagerly walks over to the chair and takes my left hand. She rests my hand first on the left side of her chest. "The first heart!" she gushes whilst moving my hand to the right side. "The second heart!"

She lets my hand go, and I scratch my face thoughtfully. "I see."

Jenny steps back and grins happily.

"By the way, while we're on the subject, who is the dad?" the moment these words leave my lips, Jenny's face beckons sadder.

"I know him by only a fake name, a name to be used instead of his true name." My mind tries to think of any possible Time Lord daddies. Maybe the Master has a young woman daughter?

"What was he known as? Was it the Master?" I quickly ask.

Jenny shakes her head. "No...He was known as the Doctor."

My mouth opens wide. "What...no...hang on...what...how is that possible? What did he look like when you were growing up?"

Jenny's shoulders slump. "I didn't grow up, I was born looking exactly like this. Dad looked quite tall, and he was with a darker skinned woman and a red haired woman called Donna."

I nod, knowing which "version" of my dad she's talking about. "Jenny...who's your mum?"

Jenny smiles slightly. "I don't have a mum. When dad was forced to put his hand into the machine, he became a mother and a father."

I realise where I'd heard Jenny's name before. Dad mentioned that adventure, but didn't say that Jenny was a product of that machine, or that he had another daughter. I wonder what other things my dad has kept from me.

I sit up in the leather chair when Jenny asks, "Who's you mum and dad?"

"Boy, this is just a bit awkward..." I murmur. Jenny frowns at me, but I say, "Well, I'm half human on my mother's side, and she was called Angelica, though she died so for most of my life I was raised by my Aunt Sheila." I cough nervously.

"And your dad?" Jenny persists.

"My dad...well, my dad...was in his eighth incarnation , so to speak, and your dad was in his tenth...and my dad was also called the Doctor."

Jenny frowns. "I guess Doctor is a popular name amongst Time Lords..." she laughs at my face. "Your face when I thought..." she doubles over laughing. "I know my dad's your dad, I just wanted to see you squirm!"

"Hey!" I protest indignantly.

"Hey, that's what sisters do." Jenny's eyes sparkle.

I grumble. "But...I've always been an only child. It's who I am!"

Jenny folds her arms. "So have I, Robin."

"Hang on, how come you know my name?"

Jenny grins slyly. "Dad told me in a message."

"Oh...I thought he thought you were dead...or perhaps I was mistaken."

Jenny nods. "I was dead, but then I came back!" she does a dance twirl, and I roll my eyes.

We sit and talk about dad, me mostly filling in details of his past incarnations, and then Jenny finally asks, "Why are you here?"

I smile slightly. "I was just about to ask the same question, but I'll answer first." I fill her in with the events I was forced to leave back on Earth, with dad in a perilous position, and the traitor Master and Sam. When I'm done, I lean back and look at Jenny.

She says nothing for a few minutes. "I think it's safe to say that he sent you to me because I can help. I've got the big guns, and we can blast those daleks into the sky."

We high-five each other and laugh excitedly. "Why are you on this planet in the first place?" I ask.

Jenny shrugs. "My ship sort of crashed, and I've been stuck here for two weeks."

"Bummer." An idea springs into my head. "Why don't we do some exploring in the TARDIS?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asks slowly and carefully.

"I mean, let's explore a few worlds before we help dad. The TARDIS is, after all, a Time Machine!"

In our enthusiasm, we quickly gather the things from the ship; weapons, food rations, etc, and brace ourselves for the sand.

I push open the hatch, and we both start running towards the TARDIS. Jenny slips only once, whilst I slip four times. After the fourth fall, we decide to go a little slower. We reach the TARDIS, who greets us by opening her doors wide.

"How polite!" Jenny notes, before stepping inside. I smile and step in after her. The door shuts behind us, and I place the weapons and other items down. I watch Jenny walk around the console, her mouth open wide in awe, "Nice place you've got here!" she says, causing me to giggle.

"Well, I do try to make it look as presentable as possible." I step over to the console. "Where do you want to go first?"

Jenny bites her lips thoughtfully. Her eyes light up. "I know, let's go to Earth!"

"Earth...okay...where though? Do you want to-"

"I want to see that volcano that erupted."

"What, Vesuvius?"

"That's the one!" Jenny leans against one of the wooden rails and waits for me to do my magic.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I plug in the co-ordinates and time, and push the lever down. The time rotor begins to move and I grin at Jenny.

Jenny grins back.

**What adventures will Jenny and Robin go on before they go back to the Doctor? **


	14. When Jenny Met Vesuvius

**nChapter 14-When Jenny met Vesuvius**

"This is the worst disaster ever!" Jenny looks at her broken fingernail whilst the citizens of Pompeii run for their lives.

"Yeah, it's almost as worse as that." I look towards Vesuvius then look back at Jenny pointedly. She gives me a glare.

"I'm bored." She moans.

"Oh for God's sake, Jenny, how the hell are you bored?" I glance around, and impatiently brush the ash from my hair. The sky is growing darker due to the ever expanding cloud erupting from Vesuvius. "Dad came here with Donna, so let's try and find them." I start looking around, and do my best to ignore the screaming people.

Jenny looks away from her nail to focus her attention on me. "Why?" she asks.

"What?" I start to walk along the street.

Jenny follows. "Why are you looking for you-our dad?" I glance around before picking up a dropped bag of coins.

"Sweet, it's got tons of coins in here."

"Give that here!" Jenny grabs the coin purse from me, but I hold on tight. "Hey, get your own!" I snarl, and pull sharply. The coin purse splits, and the coins fly everywhere. "Oh great, thanks a lot, Jenny!" I turn on my heels and storm off.

"Robin!" I hear Jenny call, but I ignore her. My eyes dart around for any sign of dad or his blue box. "Wish we'd never come here, stupid piece of-" I'm cut off by the sight of a red haired woman begging with a man who looks strikingly identical to my dad. "Eureka." I whisper under my breath. I listen to their conversation curiously.

"There you are!" Jenny comes up behind me, but I shush her with a wave of my hand, and motion towards the pair. Jenny falls silent, and when they walk away, says, "We should follow them."

"We should get back to the TARDIS now." I glance back at the erupting volcano, and shudder fearfully. "Really, we should."

Jenny looks at me strangely. "Why did you want to find them in the first place?" she demands.

I shrug. "Boredom?" I venture, before falling over as the ground shakes violently.

Jenny lands on top of me, but angrily pulls me back onto my feet. "You go back to the TARDIS, I want to speak to Donna."

"Why...she hasn't even met you yet. It'll disrupt the time line or some shit like that..." I spot my TARDIS, disguised as a column again. "I quite like my TARDIS looking like a Roman column. Perhaps I'll keep it that way..." I muse.

Jenny says nothing, but walks away. "I'm not coming back for your mummified remains!" I call out after her. I'm rewarded with a flip of the finger. "Nice." I walk over to my TARDIS, and try to find the keyhole. I can't find it. "Odd...TARDIS, can I get in?" I quickly add, "Please?"

The TARDIS doesn't answer. Dread sinks in. "Oh bollocks." I wheel around. "Where's my TARDIS? Why does this always HAPPEN TO ME?" I kick the column, and scream.

"Why aren't you running?" a beggar man grabs my arm. "Run, you stupid girl!" Before I have time to protest, the guy drags me along the street, whilst the ash cloud starts swamping Pompeii.

"JENNY! JENNY, HELP!" I scream, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Stop screaming in my ear!" the man growls. My mind clicks on the voice.

"I know you...you're..."

"Shut up for now!" the man lifts me onto his shoulder, and breaks into a sprint. I kick out and 'accidentally' hit his face, causing him to grunt and swear loudly.

"Jeez, no need to swear." I tease mockingly, and instantly regret it. I'm thrown down onto the ground, and left as the man runs off. "Wait!" I scream. I get up and look at the approaching ash cloud. "Shit." I curse. "For the love of rabbits, wait!" I run after him, adrenaline coursing through my body. My legs go into overdrive, and I soon overtake him. I don't look back.

Somebody runs out from a side street and pushes me over. My head knocks the ground, and I sink into darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

"What the heck...ah my freaking head." My eyes still shut; I rub the back of my head. "What the hell happened?" I cautiously open my eyes, and immediately close them again against the blaring sun. "I thought Vesuvius was erupting?" I mumble, my voice hoarse due to a lack of water.

"It was, but now it's not." A male voice answers, and I feel a cool hand press my forehead.

I open my eyes again, this time more tentatively, and look around. I'm on a beach covered in debris and dirty ash, with crying, wailing people and make-shift tents. I lean forwards, and look across the bay, towards the still smoking volcano.

"What happened?" I mumble towards the beggar man, whose covered in ash and mud. He looks at me. "I mean, what happened to me...when I..." a sudden bout of pain shoots through my skull, and I double over in agony.

"Sit back!" the man pushes me down, and lifts a drink of water to my mouth. I drink greedily, then lean back down and breathe deeply.

"Where's Jenny?" I gasp. "And my TARDIS?" I look at the man suspiciously. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh shut up." He stands up and calls out a name. A young boy in a torn tunic appears, with a haggard expression. "Fetch me the blonde rebel." The boy scurries off.

"Blonde rebel?" I query. "Do you mean Jenny?"

The man shoots me a dark, sarcastic look. "Well done Einstein." He gives a mock clap, then turns on his heels and walks away.

"Jackass." I mutter under my breath, before leaning back. Something's not right. I look up when I hear approaching footsteps, and smile up at Jenny and the boy.

Jenny turns to the boy. "You can return to your family, Marcus." She smiles politely, and little Marcus runs off. Jenny bends down and helps me sit up. "Are you okay?" she asks in concern.

"I think so." I wince slightly. "My head's killing me though." I look at Jenny in fear. "What happened to the TARDIS? It wasn't where we left it..."

"Hush, Robin, don't worry about your TARDIS." Jenny squeezes my hand reassuringly. "We're safe now."

"Are we, Jenny? Are we really safe with that man nearby?" When Jenny doesn't answer, I continue, "How did we escape?"

Jenny looks at me. "His TARDIS."

**Who is that man? What happened to Robin's TARDIS? Find out more in the next chapter! **


	15. The New Timelord Race

**Chapter 15- The New Timelord Race**

"I don't understand." I look from Jenny to the refugees to the man talking to a slave girl. How can this simple beggar man have a TARDIS?

"Is he...a Time Lord?" I whisper, hardly daring to believe it. I watch Jenny shrug.

"Probably, but I honestly don't know..." She squeezes my hand reassuringly, and I smile at her. She sits down next to me, and we gaze around at the various people, and then up at the smoking volcano. A shiver drives down my spine, and I shake slightly. Jenny puts an arm around my shoulders, and I blink back a few tears.

"What are you two doing?" we both look up at the man, glaring down at us with a face of iron. "We have work to do."

"Yeah, we do." Jenny stands up, and pulls me up with her. "Like finding out who you are." I nod my head in agreement.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." the man growls angrily. "If it will shut you up, my name's Torvald."

"Torvald?" I repeat. "Like Torvill...do you have a friend called Dean?" I laugh at the joke, but Jenny and Torvald look at me in confusion.

"It's not my real name." Torvald adds, his arms crossed. "I'm more commonly known as the Joker."

"The Joker?" Jenny frowns.

"Like in Batman?" I venture, and surprisingly, Torvald-the Joker-nods. "Why?"

"Because." Torvald says with extreme care. "I will make you smile with my knife." He draws out a knife from somewhere within his cloak, and me and Jenny step back involuntarily.

"Wait, what...what...you bastard." Jenny splutters out. I frown at her for a moment, then take another step back, and trip on a rock. Jenny cries out as my foot catches her leg, and we both fall. Jenny lands on top of me, and I give out a shout of pain.

"Fuck." I hiss.

"My sentiments exactly." Jenny rubs the back of her head. We get back onto our feet, and look at Torvald. He looks back at us with narrowed eyes.

"How did you survive the Time War?" I ask curiously. Torvald looks guilty for a moment, but answers,

"I simply did not participate in that fruitless charade of a war. Why waste lifes on a stupid rivalry?" He looks at me pointedly, and I glare back.

"I've heard your voice before." I comment drily. "When I was younger."

He looks at me for a moment. "When?" he asks.

"Pardon?"

He sighs. "I mean, when did you 'hear' my voice?"

I look at him. "I don't know, when my dad took me to Gallifrey...and you were in the council or something...I don't know."

Torvald's face lights up. "Ah yes, the Doctor. I didn't realise you were his daughter." He looks at Jenny. "How old are you?" he asks.

Jenny looks at me questioningly, and I shrug. "Well, technically, she's older than me, but-"

"How?" Torvald butts in.

Jenny and I exchange impatient looks. "You better sit down, it's a long story."

()()()()()

I look up at the partially concealed moon and wish I could be with dad. Or Sam. Even the Master, the back stabber that he is, would be welcome company. Beside me is Jenny, snoozing peacefully. I sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear about your TARDIS." I look up at Torvald. He sits down near me.

"Thanks...I guess." I reply. My TARDIS. I was positive it was there. Did something happen? Did somebody take my TARDIS?

"I don't know what happened to it...but if there was any way of getting it back, I would try and help...I swear." I look at Torvald.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. He looks down at me. "Why did you help us?"

Torvald looks edgy for a moment, before grinning slyly. "Well, I need you two, regardless of the fact that you're only a half timelord and your...sister is a creation of a machine-"

"She's not Frankenstein's monster, jeez, you make it sound worse than it actually is." I interrupt, my tone cool and yet harsh.

"Yes, well..." Torvald pushes his face closer. "I need you two to restart the Timelord race."

**What would the Doctor say if he heard Torvald? Will Robin ever find her TARDIS? Will Jenny and Robin return to Earth? Stay tuned! **


	16. Back to the Present

**Chapter 16- Back to the Present**

"That is disgusting." I pull a face and back away from Torvald. "We're underage, for goodness sake!"

Torvald frowns at me. "No...No...I mean...you're getting the wrong idea..." he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Jenny looks at me, a baffled expression on her face. I look back at her, and look to Torvald. She pulls a face as well, and shakes her head.

Torvald takes a tentative step forward, and we back away instantly. "Please, just listen to me." His voice is tainted with desperation.

Jenny sighs. "Very well. Talk."

Torvald looks at both of us for a minute, before saying, "I didn't mean I would...take you both..."

I giggle despite our situation, and I'm rewarding with glares from both Jenny and Torvald. I mumble an apology, then laugh when Jenny lets out a giggle.

"As I was saying." Torvald growls. "I know that there are two other male Time lords that are not your father, and I believe you have already met their acquaintance." He pointedly looks at me, and I nod.

Then it dawns on me. "No way am I letting him touch me! I don't want anything to do with either of them, they're backing liars and deserve to burn in the sun for an eternity!"

They're both astonished by my sudden temper, and I angrily push past them and storm off towards the camp. Some of the refugees look at me curiously, and one attempts to say hello, but I ignore them all, and start searching around the camp.

Torvald and Jenny come up behind me, and Jenny tries to grab my arm, but I break free of her grip, and shout, "Where the bloody hell is it?" I wheel around to face Torvald. "What have you done to my TARDIS? If you lie to me one more time I'll make sure you never see your own TARDIS again."

Torvald doesn't move or speak. Instead, he looks at me with his deep emerald eyes, causing me to squirm. Jenny comes closer, and gently brushes against my arm. I look away from Torvald, and whisper, "Where are you?"

_H...H...H..._

I freeze. "Where...?"

_H...He...He..._

I look around wildly.

_He...Hel...Hel..._

"Where are you?" I say loudly, tears beginning to form. Jenny looks at me with wide eyes, and whispers something to Torvald.

_Hel...Hel...Help..._

Tears fall down my cheeks. "Where are you?" I say. "I can't help otherwise..."

_B...Bur...Buried...W...We...Weak...N...N...Need...E...E...En...Ener...Energy...W...W...Where...A...Are...Y...You?_

"In the refugee camp across the bay. But if you have no energy, you can't-" I glance back at Jenny and Torvald. I look up to Vesuvius and shudder. "Are you still in Pompeii?"

_B...Buried...I...Can...Can...U...Use...L...Last...Re..Reserves...T...To...Es...Escape...Y...You...W...Won't...Fi...Find...Me...Other...Wise..._

"No...I will! I promise!" I look at Torvald desperately. "Take me back to Pompeii!"

"Have you lost your flaming mind?" He growls back. "I can't take you back to Pompeii!"

I fly at him and knock him to the ground. I lower my face to his and snarl, "Why not?"

Before he can answer, a sound fills the air. Our hair begins to rustle and fly about, and as Torvald pushes me off, a dented, ash-covered, dirty Roman column appears before us. The refugees all gasp, and some even faint, whilst others babble about the Gods. The column opens, and a dim light floods out, before going out entirely.

"No!" I scream. I run inside, and look around at the console room.

_S...S...S...See? I...I...I...Told You...I...Could...Could Do It. _

"I never doubted you." I sob. "But you'll die!"

"Not yet!"

I turn to stare at Torvald. He has a large grin on his face. "With the help of my TARDIS, I can literally 'jump start' your TARDIS, and give it enough power to return to a place to properly recharge."

I stare at him for a moment, before running over to him and hugging him. "Thank you!" I murmur.

He chuckles.

()()()()()()()

I watch Vesuvius cautiously. Smoke still billows from the destroyed crater. Beside me, Jenny fiddles with a puzzle Torvald gave her. Behind us, the refugees prepare for a visit from the Emperor himself.

"Which Emperor is it again?" Jenny murmurs out of the blue.

"Umm...Titus, I think." I sit back on the beach. "Yep, good ol' Titus." I glance back at my TARDIS, then to Torvald's TARDIS parked right next to it.

"Are you feeling better?" I whisper.

_Yes, I feel...better. But if we are to go to present day Earth to he...help your father, you will have to leave...leave me in Cardiff. _

I sigh. "If need's must."

The TARDIS chuckles. _Oh, Robin, you can just talk to me without speaking out loud and looking like a mad person. _

I open my mouth in horror. _Why didn't you say before? _I demand.

_I would have thought a person of your intelligence would have figured it out. _

I shake my head. _You forget one thing. _

_Oh? _

_I'm blonde. _

I suppress a smile as the TARDIS laughs, and I feel at ease again, all care for what Torvald said about restarting the Time lord race with the Master and Sam gone. Well, for the time being.

"Hey girls!"

We both look back at Torvald. He walks over to us.

"Good evening, Torvald." Jenny says politely, then returns her gaze to the puzzle. I repeat her words, adding, "Has the jump start nearly finished?"

"Yes. Will you two be going straight away? I'm sure the Emperor Titus would love seeing two blonde angels." He winks, and we both laugh.

I shake my head. "We need to save dad from Davros and the Daleks. And the Master."

Torvald winces. "That's not a good situation."

I nod in agreement. Jenny yells loudly and jumps to her feet. "Yes! I've DONE IT! WOOHOO!" She flings the completed puzzle into my face and I yell out in pain.

Torvald chuckles.

I return my attention to him. "But we'll have to go there a few days before, otherwise we'll never get there in time."

"Why's that?" Torvald asks. I get to my feet and brush the sand off my backside.  
>"Because the TARDIS will have to stay in Cardiff to charge up."<p>

"I see...why couldn't you just charge up in Cardiff at a different time, then go to London?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to wait anymore. I need to sort this out now. And besides, I'll get a train to London, or I could get a flight.."

"Or I could take you."

I look at him questioningly. "In your TARDIS? But...aren't you busy?"

He laughs. "Doing what? Masturbating?"

Jenny laughs, but I blanch. "I didn't need to know that. Fine...I'll send you the co-ordinates. I'll see you in Cardiff."

I walk towards my TARDIS, and refuse to wait for a reply.

()()()()()()

I open the TARDIS door, and breathe in the Cardiff air. I quickly check the exterior of the TARDIS, and roll my eyes. "A phone box?"

_All the better to not let Torchwood know I'm a TARDIS. _

I smile. _When the charge is complete, I've set in co-ordinates for London which will initiate straight after the charge, okay? _

_Very well. Until I see you again, Robin!_

_Right back at'cha! _

I step out onto the pavement, and immediately spot Torvald, beside his TARDIS (still disguised as a Roman column). "Didn't bother changing?" I tease. Torvald folds his arms, and ushers me inside.

"Hey Robin!" Jenny waves at me from the other side of the console. I gape around at the console room.

"Hi...wooow...elaborate." I comment. The console room is deep blue and green, with throbbing lights and a hi-tech looking console. The time rotor is in the shape of a snake.

Torvald smirks, and pushes down a lever, and twiddles a few dials. The time rotor begins to move, and we all grin.

"Next stop: London."


	17. An American Dalek in London

**Chapter 17- An American Dalek in London**

"Shit." I hit the ground hard. My nose started to ooze out blood. "Oh this is just bloody great." I growl angrily. I get to my feet and look around at the empty street. "This is the wrong place..." I murmur.

The phone Torvald gave me rings, and I answer with a disgruntled, "What?"

"How rude." Torvald replies. I ignore his comment. "I'm nearing the cafe. Where are you?"

I look around, and drop the phone. Coming towards me are three daleks, their eyepieces focused on my face.

"Robin!" I dare not look down at the phone.

I back away slowly, and glance carefully to my left and right. I notice a side alley, and look back at the daleks. "Here goes nothing." I whisper, before breaking into a frantic sprint. I hear the daleks cry out their familiar cry, and hear them shoot at me, but I manage to evade them.

Adrenaline coarses through my body as I dodge past overflowing bins. I bump into somebody, and nearly fall to the ground. I manage to stay upright, and look at the person. My stomach flips.

"Sam?" I gasp.

"Robin?" He looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, because I punch him. He collapses to the ground. "I deserved that." he comments, rubbing his bruised cheek. He scrambles to his feet, and grabs my hand. "Run!"

He pulls me into a run, and I realise why. "EXTERMINATE!" I narrowly avoid being killed by a dalek.

He drags me down some stairs, and opens a door. I start to protest, but he holds a hand across my mouth and shushes me. He shuts the door quietly, and runs through the building. In the pitch black I trip and fall on top of him.

"Where are we?" I grumble.

Sam picks me up and drags me further into the building. He turns a light on and I cry out in alarm. Before me is a dalek. I take an involuntary step back, but Sam laughs. "Don't worry, it's one of our spies."

"Huh?" I frown. "A dalek spy?"

My eyes widen when the head of the dalek starts to turn around, until it falls off, to reveal a grinning head. "Who are you?" I ask politely.

The man scrambles out of the dalek and answers in an American accent, "I'm Richard, Sam's step-dad and former CIA agent. Sam left his dad and your dad when you left, because he wanted to stop his dad."

I snort despite myself. Sam looks at me like a wounded puppy, but I fold my arms and shake my head. "Yeah, well, until I see my dad, I'm inclined to not believe you." I turn around and squeal loudly. I clamp my hand over my mouth and glare at Jenny. "You stalker."

Jenny giggles. "Your face. And yes, I am a stalker." She walks past me and adds casually, "Those daleks are waiting for you outside. They want to take you to Davros and the Master."

I frown at her as she leans against the wall. "How do you know that?"

Jenny rolls her eyes. "They were talking about it. Duh."

I sigh. Sam and Richard exchange a look, and Sam asks, "Who the heck are you?" he demands.

Jenny looks at him pointedly. "I'm Jenny, Robin's sister and daughter of the Doctor. And before you ask, Robin is technically older than me, I was born from a machine, and I have no actual mother."

Sam's mouth opens wide, and I laugh.

"Hi Jenny, I'm Richard." I look at Richard curiously as he winks at my sister. Jenny flutters her eyelashes in fake embarrassment, and I roll my eyes.

"And I'm Sam." Sam sticks out his hand, but Jenny ignores him. I smirk.

Jenny pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials a number. She presses it to her ear, and says, "Hey Joker-"

"Since when do you call Torvald 'Joker'?" I interrupt. She shoots me a glare.

"Yeah, I've found Robin. Yes, she's dippy-"

"I'm not dippy!" I protest.

"She met with that Sam kid, and some sleezy yankie doodle."

I burst out into laughter, and look at Richard's furious face. Sam folds his arms and tuts disapprovingly.

"He's some sort of dalek spy or something." Jenny sighs impatiently. "I think the best option is simply to go to Davros and the Master-"

"Give me that!" I grab the phone out of her hand and press it to my ear. "Torvald, where are you?"

"Outside that cafe, by your dad's TARDIS." Torvald's voice sounds weary. "There are a few daleks keeping some hostages. Strange behaviour, if I do say so myself."

I nod, then remember I'm on a phone. "Yeah, that's weird. Do you see Davros?"

Torvald is silent for a moment, then I hear a faint exterminate. "Torvald?" I repeat nervously. Jenny looks at me anxiously.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Is he there?" I ask.

"Yes." His voice is strained. "He's talking to the Master in that cafe. Oh...your dad...he's chained up..."

Jenny taps my shoulder, and says, "Put it on speakerphone." I put the phone on speaker phone, and we all crowd around.

"Is he alive?" I ask, trying to hold back my fear.

"Yes. What's the point of chaining up a dead man?" Torvald retorts angrily, and I flinch.

He ends the call and we stand in silence, brooding on how the hell we can save the Doctor and the rest of the hostages.


	18. One Big Happy Reunion

**Chapter 18- One Big Happy Reunion**

I look down out of the window and immediately pull my head back. I can see the three daleks staring up at the window. "Bollocks." I curse. I take another step back.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks. He's playing cards with Richard.

I turn to face them. "Oh nothing much." I reply. "Just the fact that THREE daleks are waiting outside for us." I slump against the wall and rest my head on my knees.

I hear Sam swear. I close my eyes and let a pitiful tear drop down my cheek.

"Oh stop blubbering." I look up at Jenny's scowling face. I narrow my eyes at her, and stand up.

"You're right." I mutter. I brush imaginary dust off my clothes, and walk towards the door. "Screw them daleks, I won't be made a victim of fear." I wrench the door open, and fall backwards.

Sam, Jenny and Richard burst into hysterical laughter. I feel my face heat up. "Jackasses." I hiss under my breath. I stand up too fast, and feel dizzy.

I turn to face them, laughing loudly. "Goodbye." I murmur. I turn around and walk out of the door. I hear Jenny call out my name, and Sam cry out in dismay. I ignore them.

_Somebody needs to save dad, and it won't be them. _

_It'll will be us. _

I grin. _Where are you? _I ask.

The TARDIS replies, _Just outside that house. _

I groan. "By the daleks?" I reach the front door, and open it slowly. I immediately slam it shut, my heart racing.

_Use the back door._

I nod, and swallow down my fear. I walk down the corridor, through a cluttered kitchen, and find the back door. It's boarded up. I tug at a plank of wood, and manage to pull it loose. As I'm tugging at the next plank, Sam enters and watches me for a moment.

The second plank comes off, and I look at Sam. "What?" I growl. I wipe my forehead with the cuff of my sleeve, then return my attention to the door.

Sam says nothing, but pushes me out of the way and takes off the remaining planks. He opens the door, then walks out of the room, and back into the house. I look at his retreating back.

I cautiously stepped out of the house, and looked around. No sign of daleks. I walk around the house, my hand tracing the rough wall. I reach the front, and hide behind a wall. I can see the TARDIS, disguised as a phone box.

_You just love being a phone box, _I comment. I spot the three daleks, and a cold shiver runs down my spine.

Something hits one of the daleks, and it backs away. "Target Identified: Brick." another dalek caws.

More bricks begin to fall onto the daleks. I realise what's happening, and run to the TARDIS. The doors swing open, and hit me hard. I fall back, right into one of the daleks. I manage to rush back into the TARDIS, and shut the doors just as the dalek calls out, "EXTERMINATE!"

I catch my breath. "Hello TARDIS." I gasp, as I walk over to the console.

_Why hello there Robin. Let's go save us some Doctor!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I open the door cautiously. I look up at the exterior of _The Blue Box Cafe, _and look down at the four daleks forcing people back. "Davros must need them for something." I whisper to myself.

_There's the Master. _the TARDIS murmurs. I notice the Master, walking in between the four daleks like a war general. I call him a foul name under my breath.

He notices me, and stops in his tracks. His forehead creases into a frown for a fraction of a second, before he grins slyly. I step out of the TARDIS, and quickly shut the doors. I glance at the cafe. I can see dad in there, chained up. I notice Davros beside him.

"This is bloody Mission Impossible..." I lift my head up and try to swallow my nerves. The four daleks ignore me, but the Master walks towards me. He stops five feet away and gestures at the cafe.

"Would madame care to enter the cafe?" his mocking tone sends me into a fury. I raise my leg and kick him in the chest with all my strength. The four daleks turn to watch, but do nothing. Peculiar behaviour.

The Master remains on the ground, winded. "Oh darn, I missed a great opportunity." I fold my arms.

The Master looks up at me with beady eyes. "How so?" he asks breathlessly.

"I should have said, This is Sparta, like in that film, 300." I giggle. "Ah well." I turn away from the Master and the four daleks, and open the door of the cafe.

()()()()()()()()

Davros looks up when I enter, but dad barely raises his slumping head. We're the only ones in the cafe. Davros moves towards me, and in his grating voice, says, "Welcome back to Earth, child of the Doctor."

I look at him for a moment. "Thank you." I reply stiffly. I decide to try and be polite. "What brings you here?"

Davros moves to the side slightly. "I was not born yesterday, Miss Wren." He turns away from me and moves into the back of the cafe. "I will not explain my plans of revenge to a child." He disappears into a back room.

I shake my head. "How rude." I look around, making sure my TARDIS is still there, and then look down at dad. I tap his head. No response. "Are you alive?" I murmur. I poke his cheek.

"Stop it." he mutters. I grin. He lifts his head and tugs pitifully at his chains. "Where did Davros go?"

"To the back of the cafe, probably needed a-"

"Do not complete that sentence." I turn and look at Torvald. His arms are crossed, and a cigarette is pressed in between his lips. I roll my eyes.

"I see you've discovered the pleasure of fags." Inote drily. Torvald inhales deeply, then exhales. "Where were you?" I add.

Torvald bangs a hand onto one of the tables. "Under the table, obviously."

"You!" I look down at dad. His face is a mask of anger. I take a step away from him, and bump into Davros.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Davros pushes past me. I stumble, but manage to stay upright. "Another Time Lord?" His voice is sly and mocking.

Dad looks at me in bewilderment. "Why is he here?" He tugs at his chains violently, and one breaks loose. Davros does nothing, but Torvald seems troubled.

I stumble out my words. "He saved me from Vesuvius-and-and-and he...HE wanted to restart the Time Lord race with me and Jenny-"

"For the last time, I meant that you restart it with that Time Lord boy..S-"

"Sam." I finish.

Torvald shoots me a glare. "What were you doing there in the first place?" Dad yells indignantly.

The cafe door bursts open and Sam and Jenny file inside. Jenny has a massive bruise on her cheek and Sam's nose is bleeding. Both are panting hard.

I look at Jenny as I answer. "Jenny wanted to see Pompeii and Vesuvius." Jenny looks confused, but then nods.

"Hi dad." she gushes out. She bends over and tries to get her breath back. I notice Davros and Torvald both staring at her.

_Men are the same wherever you go, _I comment to the TARDIS.

_Agreed. _

There's a faint whirring sound. Dad stands up and pushes the chains off. In his hand is a large sonic screwdriver. Jenny and I both look at each other, then giggle.

The Master enters the room, and my mood darkens considerably. Jenny looks at the Master and hisses loudly. Torvald flicks his cigarette towards him, but the Master easily avoids it. Sam stares at him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, isn't this just one grand reunion?" The Master claps his hands together. I'm about to make an ass of myself when dad places a hand on my shoulder and holds me back.

"What's going on?" Jenny asks in her most innocent tone of voice.

Davros moves forwards, closer to Jenny. She stands her ground, and raises her head higher.

"Guess." he murmurs.

_That moronic twonk. Just say what you're up to, so we can all get on with our lives._

I burst out laughing at the TARDIS's comment. Everybody looks at me.

"Sorry." I feel my face heat up, and look down at the ground.

"You will be." Torvald mutters darkly. Jenny starts giggling hysterically, and I let out a choked laugh. Torvald chuckles lightly, and even Sam laughs.

I glance back at dad, and immediately look away. "What are you up to,_ Joker_?" he growls.

The laughter dies instantly at the tone of his voice. Torvald narrows his eyes. "What, can't I visit my family?" His forehead creases, making him look older.

Dad walks closer to him. "No...no, what are you really up to? Why were you there?"

"There?"

"Pompeii. Why...what are you up to, Torvald? Up to your usual tricks?" Dad starts pacing manically. Jenny comes over to me, and grabs my hand. I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Torvald looks at dad smugly. "I was always the better thinker." he grins like a wolf.

Dad stops pacing and thrusts his face at Torvald. "Why aren't you dead?" he cries.

Torvald looks taken aback, and even the Master looks startled. I glance at Davros nervously and notice him watching carefully. "I have a bad feeling about this..." I whisper to Jenny.

"Why weren't you killed in the Time War?" dad continues loudly.

Torvald sits down on the table. "Oh yes, the 'Time War'." He pulls out a packet of fags and lights one. Smoke billows around his head. "I had no part in that stupid pointless war. And I'm glad I didn't-after what you did." he pauses to inhale deeply.

Dad bashes a fist onto a nearby table. "I spent the majority of my childhood trying to get away from you. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I'm surprised by the childness of dad, but I'm even more surprised when Torvald said, "Oh shut up you little prick. You were always trying to ruin my life, well now it's my time to ruin yours, you little prat."

Dad hits Torvald in the face, and sends him flying over the table. Torvald pushes him off, and kicks him in the stomach. He starts pulling dad's hair, but dad manages to squirm free.

"What...the...Hell...was that?" I release Jenny's hand and point at Torvald. "What are you, his brother?"

Torvald looks at dad. Dad looks at Torvald. They both look at me.

"Yes."


End file.
